Windshield wipers of this kind are known from the German patent No. 21 14 102 or from the German patent No. 34 31 936. In these windshield wipers a rigid carrier yoke is used, onto which a rubber element or a rail guiding this rubber element is supported via several resilient lugs spread in the longitudinal direction. In such a windshield wiper the conventional pressure spring between the linking member and the fastening member of the wiper arm in those windshield wipers mainly used in series nowadays can be avoided, and a carrier yoke system consisting of several yokes jointly mounted to each other is also unnecessary. Thus, with respect to inexpensive production, the windshield wipers of the sort disclosed may be advantageous. However, a wiping effect meeting all requirements in the whole wiping area has not been achieved.